Forbidden Love
by Kadmus
Summary: Well, Russia finally gives into Belarus, but he doesn't know what comes over him! Incest Rated M for sexual contact. Russia's and Belarus's POV
1. Chapter 1

"_GO AWAY, GO AWAY, GO AWAY"_

I yelled, as _she_ busts the door down. "Big brother, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, mar—" a yelp came out of her mouth when I did it. I didn't even know I was doing it! I just simply did! Belarus was standing there, surprised by my actions; I had just kissed her! I pulled away, she moaned "Big Brother Russia, why did you stoooop?" I could not answer that, I liked it, but I knew it was wrong, she was my SISTER! I was tired of running, though…

She had leaned in for another kiss, but I pulled away. "You just kissed me, why stop?" I pointed behind her, Ukraine was standing in the doorway that she had busted down, staring wide-eyed "Go _AWAAAY!_" Belarus hissed to Ukraine, and she ran down the hall. Then she turned to me. She tried again, but I stopped her and said, "Not yet little sister,"

"But why?"

"Go take a shower and you'll see" I winked.

I took her hand and led her to my master bedroom, my room. She hopped in the shower and I lay on the bed in wait for her. I hear the water start, her singing, and then the water stopped. I felt my heart jump a beat.

_Could I possibly have fallen in love with her, after all this time of running from her?_ I thought. She came into the room and I motioned her to the bed. "Belarus, you do realize that you and I are not a good pair, correct? It is called incest!" She hissed back, "I know what incest is! And I don't care! I am with you and I am happy!" Her tone made me flinch. She saw this and apologized quickly, she knew that she had scared me again. This notion took my emotions off the edge! I had to kiss her, and I did. I had no control of what was going on, I kissed her and she invited my tongue inside her mouth.

Our tongues danced like a medieval couple dancing by a fire. We leaned back and I climbed on top of her, slowly untying her dress. I swung off her dress leaving her only in her bra and underwear. She did something that was unexpected: she flipped herself on top! She was going wild crazy at this point. She was kissing me with her soft lips so passionately I thought I could have melted from the heat of the moment. I then felt her soft, warm hands run down my back, underneath my shirt and lift up.

She proceeded to take off my pants, leaving me in my boxers. At this point: Who cares that she is my sister, I don't. This feeling just came out of nowhere. I went to unhook her bra and took it off, flinging it upon the floor, leaving her petite breasts exposed to me. I played with her pink nipples. They instantly became erect and she let out soft moans to the rhythm of my licks.

To be continued...

Yeah, I went there xD


	2. Chapter 2: Finishing Things Up

Chapter 2 – Finishing things up.

She grabbed my boxers and yanked them right off, grabbing my massive organ and played with it. I arched my back, realizing that I have not had sexual contact in _far_ too long. The desire was too unbearable, I did not care if she was a virgin or not, if she was, she did not act like it. I slung off the panties she was wearing and flipped her onto the bed. I kissed her passionately and without hesitation I thrusted forward. I pumped in and out in and out. She was loving this. "Ooooh, oooh, oooh, yeah!" I have no idea what came over me. " I love you" she whispered in my ear. I could tell Belarus was enjoying this, the pleasure amount was great on her face. "Brother Russia. RIGHT THERE, OH MY GOD RIGHT THERE!" She did not have to tell me again, I continued in that spot until…

"My God Onii-CHAAAAN I'M COOOMMMIIINNGGG! _AAAAAHHHHH!_" I felt her tense up and she grabbed the sheets, exploding in a mass of sweet, sweet cum. I bent down to her opening and licked up every bit of her sweet nectar that I could. She was limp, but that did not stop her, before I could do anything else to her she tugged me down and started to kiss me on the neck. I felt her start to go down until I felt something warm and wet – her tongue – on my shaft. Her head bobbed up and down; I could feel I was close to my climax, it only took seconds when I felt it.

"Belarus! I _love_ you!"… What did I just say? "I'm _COMING_!" And I came, inside her mouth, and eventually, filled her mouth and came all over her face. She stood up and kissed me passionately. "I love you too, Big brother, will you marry me?" "Now that I understand you, of course, little sister!"


End file.
